Prisoner
by Vengeful Vampire
Summary: Alexandria is she a Forbidden child like she says or is she the goddess of matter? Dreth the vampire lord of Alexandria’s past has now returned with the same plan but new trickery. Will Alexandria run or will she fight? Does she have a choice when her Lit
1. What is a kiss?

**Hello everyone! I have edited my story so its easier to read! I got a reveiw saying that it was hard to read, i thank you for reviewing and telling me. Im new at this so people telling me thins are very helpful. -Kage (VV) **

**I do not own YYH if i did i wouldnt be writting this because that would be rather pointless. I do own the plot and my characters. **

**_Chapter one- What is a kiss? _**

****

BA-DUMP. JINGLE. BA-DUMP. JINGLE. BA-DUMP. JINGLE. BA-DUMP. JINGLE.

You walked down the hallway; your head held high and a malice laced smirk planted on your face. The chains that wrapped around your body and connected to the shackles around your neck, waist, wrist and ankles jingled with each step you took. The guards grip on your upper arms tightened as he saw the ogres in the room flee. Your baby blue eyes held amusement and taint. You wore white leather cloth that only covered your important parts: you wore no shoes. On your left wrist in black ink was the number: 5334. Your prison number. Your black hair frizzed out at your shoulders and your bangs frizzed out as well, there was some blood caked in it.

The guard pulled you to a halt and you looked at two large oak doors that stood in front of you. The doors creaked open and the guard pushed you harshly inside.

"I got prisoner 5334 like you requested, sir." The guard stated huskily.

The chair behind the large oak desk turned around and a toddler looked up at you. His skin visibly paled and he started to tremble. Your smirk widened and your eyes seemed to glow with a bloodlust. The guard released your arms and stood by the door.

"You wished to see me, Koenma." You asked. Even though you looked harsh and ruthless your voice was soft and gentle, surprising everyone in the room. Which was the guard, Koenma and four boys that you didn't know.

Koenma nodded shakily, "Yes. We have matters to discuses."

"I see, but I will not talk to a toddler." Koenma nodded and in a puff of smoke turned into his teenage form.

You glared and sneered, now you remembered, this was the man who locked you away for your hideous crimes. You walked up to Koenma and lifted him up by the collar. He shook and paled further. You felt energy rise from behind you, but you ignored it.

"If it wasn't for these chains I would kill you." You hissed angrily before releasing Koenma.

The energy dropped down but it still was noticeable. There was a beep before a surge of electricity went through your body. You didn't scream but you did wince. You groaned in pain as smoke rose from your body.

"Damn chains." You muttered distastefully.

You glared at the guard causing him to smirk. In the guards hand was a small remote.

"You're dead." You snarled out as you lunged at the guard.

The guard presses the button again and another surge of electricity flowed through you. You swore but didn't stop moving. The guard turned the gage before pressing the button. This time the volts where higher and as they went through you, you could actually feel your cells burn and your nerves rip apart. You screamed and fell to the ground in a heap. You stood shakily and sneered. The guard smirked and pressed the button. Once again you fell to the ground.

"Fight back." One of the boys called out.

You looked at him, he was tall and he had short curly red hair.

"I would but the chains have a second purpose they disable my powers." You muttered weakly as you stood.

"Stay down." The guard sneered before turning the gage to the highest level.

He pressed the button and your eyes widen. The electricity flowed through you, as it did gashes appeared on your body, you coughed up blood and fell back. You expected to hit the ground but you never did; someone caught you bridal style. You looked up to see a boy with black hair that was gelled back.

"Thanks." You whispered hoarsely.

The boy nodded and laid you on the couch. The boy turned to the guard and punched his lights out. You laughed before coughing and rolling over and vomiting blood onto the floor.

"Damn." You muttered.

"Koenma remove the chains." The boy who caught you ordered.

There was a shuffling as Koenma grabbed the keys and threw them to the boy. The boy caught them and strode over to you. He unlocked the shackles from your neck, waist, wrists, and ankles. He genially removed them and the chains. You glowed red as your powers returned to you.

"Thank you." You whispered before heatedly looking at the guard.

"Koenma, there was a reason for why I was brought here, now what is it?"

Koenma coughed and walked over to you, "You are on probation, and you will be joining my team."

Your eyes widened, "After four years, I can see more than gray walls. Oh, my. I think I might cry."

That's exactly what you did you cried.

"Thank you, thank you." You cried as you hugged Koenma.

Koenma blinked, the most feared criminal was hugging him, now that's a rarity.

Koenma smiled, "You are welcome, 5334."

"5334." The boy who caught you repeated.

You walked up to him and nodded, "Yes, My name is prisoner 5334."

"Don't you have a real name, miss?" Another red hair boy asked.

"Nope. I was never given one before I was thrown off Koorime Island." You said happily.

"You're a forbidden?" You looked at the boy who spoke he had black hair that stuck up in a weird way.

"Forbidden? What's that?" You asked.

"That's what you are, isn't that why you became a criminal so you could seek revenge." The boy asked.

"Nope, I did it to survive and because I was bored." You answered dully.

"Well now. You need a name." The boy who caught you said.

"Well now Yusuke, any suggestions, I'm all ears?" You asked as you sat on the couch.

Yusukes eyes widened, "How did you know my name?"

"It just came to me." You answered.

"I got a name."

You looked at the curly red hair boy. "Yes, Kuwabara?" "Kitty." You stared blankly at him before setting him on fire.

He screamed and ran in circles, "Put it out, put it out."

"I'll take that as a no." Yusuke muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Syd." Yusuke muttered.

You blinked before nodding. "I like it." You whispered.

Yusuke smiled, "Well then you're Syd."

"Sounds good. Hey Koenma can I take a shower?" Koenma nodded.

You stood and exited the office. The ogres stopped moving and screamed when they notice you where free of your chains. You smirked and chuckled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, that side of me is gone." You muttered as you smiled and walked down the hall that you knew so well.

You clambered up the stairs that where located at the end of the hall. You stood at the top of the stair well and stepped onto the landing. You smiled and walked down the hall; at the end there was another stair well. On the right there was a kitchen and next to that there was a bathroom, on the left there was a living room slash game room. Down a little further on the right was a laundry room.

You entered the bathroom. You closed the door behind you and locked the door. You stripped and turned on the shower. You stepped in the tub and closed the curtain. You sighed as the water fell upon you. The blood washed from your hair and traveled down your back then down the drain. You grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into your hand. You ran it through your hair and lathered it. After rinsing out the suds you grabbed the conditioner and squeezed it into your hand. You put the bottle down and ran your hand through your hair. While you waited thirdly seconds you grabbed the body wash and a washcloth. You squeezed the bottle and rubbed the body wash all over your body. You rinsed off the suds and rinsed out the conditioner. You opened the curtain and grabbed two towels. You stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the towels around your hair and the other one around your body. You grabbed your cloths and trashed them. You unlocked the door and opened it. Steam flew out the door and into the hall. You walked down the hallway and up the stairs that lead to the next level. You stepped onto the landing and saw that this level was for bedrooms.

"I wonder if Yusuke will let me borrow some of his clothing." You thought as you looked at the signs on the doors.

The first two rooms where Yusukes and Kuwabara's and the last two where Kuramas and Hiei's. You stepped up to Yusukes door and knocked on it. Light footsteps could be heard then the door swung open. Yusuke blinked and stared at your towel cover body.

You smiled innocently, "Hey, Yusuke. I was wondering if I could borrow some of your cloths."

Yusuke nodded, "Sure thing, Kid."

He walked over to his burrow and pulled out some jeans, a tank, a jacket and some sneakers. He grabbed a bag from under the bed before walking over to you. He handed you the cloths and smiled.

"Thanks. Um…Yusuke can I change in here, I don't have my own room yet." You asked as you placed a strand of hair back into the towel.

Yusuke nodded and moved aside. You entered his room and looked at him.

"Thanks, again." You said with a cute smile on your face.

Yusuke nodded and closed the door behind him so he could give you privacy. You placed the cloths on his bed before removing the towels from your head and body. You dried off before getting dressed. Inside the bag was girl undergarments, you wondered why he had them but shrugged it off. You slipped them on before slipping on the jeans, which where a little big at the waist but you ignored it. You slipped the white tank on and put the green and white jacket on over it. You zipped it up completely before putting on the white sneakers. You brushed out your matted hair. Since it was clean it fell to your waist and your bangs rose and framed your face. You picked up the towels and placed them in Yusukes hamper.

You exited the room and walked down the hall. You walked down the stairs and entered the living room. You smiled Kurama was sitting in a chair reading, Hiei was sitting on the windowsill looking out side and Yusuke and Kuwabara where playing a fighting game on the PS2. You plopped onto the couch and watched them. By the seems of things Yusuke was winning but just.

"Your going down, Urameshi."

"You wish, Kuwabara."

"What are you boys doing?" You asked.

"Playing video games." Kuwabara answered.

"Vidso gimes?" You asked mispronouncing the words.

"No. Video games." Yusuke corrected as his character punched Kuwabara's in the head.

"Oh. What are they?" You asked.

Yusuke hit the pause button and looked at you. "You don't know what a video games is?"

"Obviously." You muttered with a slight nod.

"A video game is something the originated from Ningenkai it is something humans use to interact with each other and have fun." Yusuke answered before going back to the game.

He un-paused it and began kicking Kuwabara's characters ass.

"Oh." You exclaimed before shaking your head and smiling.

"Syd, If you don't mind me asking how long where you in prison?" Kurama asked as he looked at you from over his book.

"Lets see I started killing when I was eight and I was captured when I was twelve, I am sixteen so four years." You answered brightly.

Kurama nodded before digging his nose back into his book.

You smiled and started laughing when Yusuke jumped up and pointed at Kuwabara.

"You lose, pay up." Yusuke stated cockily.

Kuwabara grumbled and handed Yusuke a twenty.

You stood and walked up to Yusuke. "Can I fight you?" You asked as you smiled.

Yusuke nodded and handed you a controller.

You sat down and Yusuke started the game. After twenty minutes pasted Yusuke had won.

"You're good." You complimented as you stood and dropped the controller.

Yusuke smiled coolly as he stood. "Since you lost you owe me twenty bucks." Yusuke said as he stepped in front of you and crossed his arms.

You smiled sweetly, "I don't have any money Yusuke."

"Well now you'll just have to give me a kiss instead." Yusuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"What, I don't have a girlfriend anymore so Keiko can't bother me." Yusuke answered.

Keiko and Yusuke had broken up a month ago, she couldn't handle the fact he was always in harms way so she dumped him.

"What's a kiss?" You asked innocently.

**Hello again! I know that reviewing seems to be a pain in the ass but can you do so! Thank You! -Kage**


	2. Confusion

**Syd- Hello! Kage doesnt own yyh but she does own All of her characters and the plot! **

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Reveiw--**

**Yusuke smiled coolly as he stood. "Since you lost you owe me twenty bucks." Yusuke said as he stepped in front of you and crossed his arms. ****You smiled sweetly, "I don't have any money Yusuke. ****"Well now you'll just have to give me a kiss instead." Yusuke said with a smirk on his face. ****"Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed. ****"What, I don't have a girlfriend anymore so Keiko can't bother me." Yusuke answered. ****Keiko and Yusuke had broken up a month ago, she couldn't handle the fact he was always in harms way so she dumped him. ****"What's a kiss?" You asked innocently.**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapter two- Confusion_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at you.

"What?" You asked.

"You don't know what a kiss is?" Kuwabara asked.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking." You murmured annoyed.

"A kiss is when two people that like each other a lot put their lips together." Yusuke explained.

You raised an eyebrow and placed your lips together so there was only a line. "Like that?" You asked.

"No.' Yusuke answered. By the look on his face you could see that he was uncomfortable.

"Then how?" You asked.

Kurama was chuckling and Kuwabara was laughing. Yusuke glared at them and they stopped. Yusuke looked at Kurama with a look that read: please help. Kurama smiled before continuing to read. Yusuke sighed and grumbled.

He looked at you and sighed. "Do you really want to know what a kiss is?"

"Yup." You said cheerfully.

Yusuke shrugged before grabbing you by the shoulders and pulling you close to him. He looked at you deeply before placing his lips on yours. You blinked before your instincts took over. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your lips against his. You felt him stiffen so you dropped your arms and broke the kiss.

"Is there something wrong, Yusuke?" You whispered.

"No." He answered before brushing past you and walking upstairs.

A few moments later you heard a door slam; you cringed. You looked at Kuwabara and Kurama, they where looking at you sadly. Hiei he just ignored the whole thing. You brushed your fingers through your hair before sighing exasperatedly. You pictured Yusukes room in your mind before disappearing with a crack. You reappeared in a crouching position on Yusukes bed. You shifted and sat crosses legged. You heard shuffling from behind a door. The door opened and Yusuke exited only wearing navy sweatpants. His hair was also un-gelled so it was messy. You blinked but said nothing. Yusuke closed the door and looked up at you. He blushed and slipped on a shirt. You giggled and waved at him.

"What ya want?" He asked gruffly.

You frowned and closed your eyes, "I came up here to apologize."

"What for?"

"For kissing back." You whispered.

You kept your eyes closed so you wouldn't have to look at him. You felt the bed shift as Yusuke sat next to you.

"You don't need to apologize, I kissed you first and it is only natural to kiss back."

You nodded sadly, "I just feel like I hurt you unintentionally."

"You didn't hurt me, Syd, I guess I am still a little heartbroken."

You nodded, "I understand."

Yusuke grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. You opened your eyes and looked at him. Yusuke smiled and you did as well. You stood, walked over to the door and placed your right hand on the door handle. You heard the bed shift as Yusuke stood and walked over to you. He placed his right hand on your right hand that was on the door handle. He laid his head on your shoulder as he wrapped his left arm around you and placed his left hand on your stomach.

"Stay." Yusuke whispered genially in your ear.

Your breathing hitched and you brought your left hand up and placed it on Yusukes left hand. You nodded and Yusuke lifted your right hand off the door handle. You felt like grabbing it but you didn't, you where frozen in place. Yusuke placed your right hand on top of your left and pulled you against him. You felt your face heat up and your heart start to race. You felt Yusuke kiss your neck and you shivered.

"I don't know why but from the first time I met you, I felt connected to you like we we're meant to be together." Yusuke said against your neck.

"Is that why you, did what you did earlier today?" You asked as you got your voice back.

"That's partly the reason."

"What's the other reason?"

"I can't stand seeing guys picking on woman, it's not right."

You nodded, "No its not, but life is full of error."

Yusuke didn't respond, he just spun you around and pressed you against the wall next to the door. Blue met brown as eyes met. You blinked and raised your head while smiling attractively.

"I thought I would never fall in love again after what happened with Keiko." Yusuke whispered as he looked at you intensely, causing you to shiver.

"Things happen for a reason, Yusuke, as you well know." You whispered meekly.

Yusuke shook his head and chuckled.

"What's humorous?" You asked as you pouted.

"Nothing." Yusuke whispered as he laid his head on your chest.

Your finger twitched and your face heated up again. You sighed and looked at the ceiling. "You better not pull anything, ya hear me?" You murmured as you looked down at Yusuke.

Yusuke raised his head and smirked at you.

You looked down at him and glared, "I don't like that look in your eye, what are you planning?"

Yusuke smiled innocently as he raised his hands upwards. Right before he reached your chest you grabbed his wrist strictly; you scowled at him. Yusuke smirked causing you to roll your eyes and throw his hands down, which you immediately regretted. Yusukes hands clamped themselves on your breast causing you to fume.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert?" You shouted as you slapped Yusuke across the face.

"Man you pack a wallop." Yusuke said from his place on the ground while he rubbed his red cheek.

"I should label this as sexual harassment." You muttered coldly as you kneeled next to him.

Yusuke smiled, "You wouldn't do that."

"You have no idea of what I am capable of."

"I could learn."

"Yusuke, you want to learn something, are you sick?"

"Just sickly in love."

You raised your head and smiled, "Ah, yes the cheesy pick up lines."

"You know what a pick up line is but you didn't know what a kiss was."

"I didn't exactly have parents to tell me these things, what I have learned is from guys at bars who where drunk and looking for a good time."

"So you lost your…"

You cut him off, "Hell no. Dude that's disgusting. Some old drunk and myself doing it, ah god what the hell have you been smoking? That's just wrong. I was twelve and I am not a whore."

"Ah so you do know what…" You blushed and clamped your right hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it and yes I know what it is."

Yusuke remove your hand from his mouth and smiled, "For a sixteen year old you truly are innocent."

"About something's, not all things."

"I could change that."

"Suggestive hint." You thought before shrugging mentally. You smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes." Yusuke answered as he pulled you close and started to kiss your neck. "Don't go to far, you hear me?" Yusuke looked you in the eye and smiled, "I understand."

"Since when where you understanding?"

"Since I met you."

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"Shut up." "Oh dear romance me with small talk."

"You are bizarre." Yusuke whispered as he looked at you deeply.

You leaned closer to him and whispered, "That's original."

Yusuke looked at you sternly causing you to laugh. Yusuke gripped your arms just under the shoulder and pushed backward. You fell back and landed softly, your hair spewed behind you and over your shoulders. Yusuke was laying on top of you and he was smiling. Yusukes lips crashed onto yours causing you to stop laughing. Your eyes went wide but they returned to normal when you saw that Yusuke was looking at you with hope and love in his eyes. You kept your eyes open as you kissed back to watch Yusukes reaction. You smiled mentally as you watched Yusukes eyes widen slightly before closing. You closed your eyes as you wrapped your arms around Yusukes neck and pulled him closer. There was a knock on the door before it slammed open. You felt a gaze land on Yusuke and yourself.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, Urameshi!"

Yusuke broke the kiss and glared at Kuwabara.

He jumped up and started chasing Kuwabara. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted as they ran down the hall.

You opened your eyes and sat up. You smiled and started to chuckle as you stood. You walked over to the door and leaned on the inside doorframe. You crossed your arms and shook your head.

"You can break Kuwabara's bones, just don't break the furniture. Especially the couch, I kinda need it to sleep on." You shouted to Yusuke.

"I don't think you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, all I ask is you to keep it down I would like to get some sleep tonight." You looked at Kurama blankly before what he said clicked.

"You have been hanging out with Yoko way to long." You muttered as you looked away from him and down the hall.

Kurama chuckled and waved good night before he disappeared into his room. You sighed and closed your eyes as you rested your head against the doorframe. You heard someone walking towards you as well as some grumbling from the person. You smiled but kept your eyes closed. You felt arms snake around your waist as someone kissed you. You very well knew that it was Yusuke. You where pulled into Yusukes room and he kicked the door closed. You opened your eyes and immediately met a chocolate gaze. You knew what he was saying just by the look in his eyes.

"I love you, too." You said to him mentally.

Yusukes eyes widened briefly before returning to normal. "I should have known, that's how you knew my name, you read my mind." Yusuke responded mentally.

You grinned against his lips and nodded slightly. Yusuke chuckled as he pulled you against him. You broke the kiss much to Yusukes disappointment and rested your head on his shoulder. He frowned at you causing you to smile slightly. You straitened and freed yourself from Yusukes grasp. You walked into the closet and removed a t-shirt and some sweatpants. You exited the closet and entered the bathroom. You closed the door behind you softly. You looked at the mirror and sighed softly. A broken soul stared back at you. The clothing slipped from your hands and fluttered to the ground. You turned on the fascists and watched the water flow down the drain loudly. You dropped down on your knees and cried over the sink. You where confused. New emotion and passion where ruining through your veins just like electricity. Theses feelings where different and since you where feeling them you where scared, scared to lose them. You touch your lips and sobbed harder. Love was an emotion you would never thought you would feel. Being a criminal and a killer made that especially difficult. Yusuke he seemed not to mind, he accepted you. No matter what crimes and killings you did in the past. You grumbled inconsiderately to yourself as you stood and turned of the fascists. The water drained and you washed your face. You change into the cloths you got from Yusukes closet. You grabbed the door handle and sighed. You opened the door and exited the bathroom. You dropped Yusukes dirty cloths into the hamper before sighing and looking at him. He was sprawled out on his bed fast asleep. Your eyes softened as you looked at him.

"He's so cute." You thought before blinking. "Where did that come from?" You asked yourself mentally.

Even though the door to Yusuke's room was calling you, you ignored the feeling of uncertainty. You walked over to Yusukes bed and kneeled on it. You crawled over to him and laid down next to him. You cuddled up next to him and rested your head on his chest. You felt Yusuke's gaze, telling you he was awake.

"Hmmm?" You asked as you closed your eyes.

"Nothing." Yusuke whispered as he played with your hair.

You nodded before falling asleep.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Hello Kage Here! Thank You Syd for doing the Disclaimer!**

**Syd- Welcome!**

**Anyway please Reveiw! **


	3. What? Test?

**Oni(think of kirara from inuyasha but a fox with five tails and black and gray fur and as a guy) -Kage wake up.**

**Kage-ZZZ**

**Oni- wake Up, fool!**

**Kage-...**

**Oni- Kage doesnt own YYH but she does own her characters and plot. looks at my sleeping form idiot. **

**Review-**

**"He's so cute." You thought before blinking. "Where did that come from?" You asked yourself mentally. ****Even though the door to Yusuke's room was calling you, you ignored the feeling of uncertainty. You walked over to Yusukes bed and kneeled on it. You crawled over to him and laid down next to him. You cuddled up next to him and rested your head on his chest. You felt Yusuke's gaze, telling you he was awake. ****"Hmmm?" You asked as you closed your eyes. ****"Nothing." Yusuke whispered as he played with your hair. ****You nodded before falling asleep.**

**MORNING**

As you woke up, you felt like you where being watched. You groaned as you felt the large source of heat shift. As it did an image flashed in her head. Yusuke. Your eyes snapped open and immediately you saw Yusuke was starring at you.

"Morning." You yawned out as you stretched your arms behind you and arched your back upwards.

"Morning." Yusuke said while smiling down at you.

You smiled back as you sat up. You brushed your hand through your hair and stood. You pulled up the left sleeve of the t-shirt that you where wearing since it fell down. You squeaked when you where pulled back down onto the bed. Yusuke leaded against the headboard and pulled you into his lap. You turned your head around and kissed Yusuke on the lips before jumping out of his grasp and running out of his room, laughing as you did.

Yusuke blinked before chasing after you while shouting playfully, "Hey you stole that lip time from me."

That caused you to laugh harder as you ran down the stairs. Once you reached the bottom you where tackled to the ground. You rolled over and landed on your back with Yusuke on top of you and smiling.

"Aw. You caught me." You whispered in false disappointment.

You smiled before vanishing; you reappeared next to the confused Yusuke. You smiled before entering the kitchen. Kurama was cooking breakfast and was being watched by Kuwabara who was drooling. You laughed causing Kurama to look at you.

He smiled, "Morning Syd."

"Morning." You said as you removed an apple from a bowl that was on the counter.

You sat up on the counter and munched on it happily. "About time I had descent food." You muttered causing you to gain confused looks from Kurama and Kuwabara. "Lets just say: Prison food taste like dog crap." You stated before taking a bite from your apple.

You heard a couple of giggles. That's when you noticed two girls: one had long sky blue hair that was in a ponytail, she wore a pink kimono. The second girl had long aqua hair that was in a red ribbon and she wore a blue kimono, she also had red eyes. You found out by reading their minds that the first girl was, Botan and the second girl was Yukina.

When you noticed Yukinas red eyes you blinked and pondered, "Red eyes? Hiei." You felt a twinge in your mind causing you to drop your apple and grasp your head in pain.

"Syd?" Everyone except Hiei called.

"Get out of my head." You growled out as your eyes turned completely white and your hair blew wildly behind you. You forced whoever it was from your mind and an "oof" was heard from the other room. Your eyes returned to normal and you placed two fingers on your forehead.

"Syd? Syd, are you alright?" You looked at Yusuke and nodded.

"Onna." You looked to your right to see a very angry Hiei.

You sighed and snorted before sliding down from the counter and brushing past him.

When you walked past him you hissed, "Stay out of my head."

"Hn." Was his reply.

You turned sharply and grabbed him by the throat. Your eyes where blood red and your aura was radiating off you like waves, causing everyone in the room to tense.

"Don't test me." You growled before releasing Hiei's neck and teleporting away.

You reappeared outside; everything seemed to stop in mid beat. Everything silenced, the animals, the wind, everything. The ground beneath your feet cracked with each step you took. You sighed and your energy returned to you and your eyes turned back to there blue color. The ground healed itself and the noise returned. You huffed and leaned against a tree. You closed your eyes and crossed your arms.

**FLASHBACK**

"You will work for me, willingly or not. Your power is unbeatable, you just need to put it to work."

"No." A younger version of you snapped.

"You don't have a choice."

You screamed as you felt someone take control of your mind.

"Get out of my head." Was the last thing you said before blacking out.

**END**

You clasped your head and whimpered. Your knees buckled and you fell forward, landing on your hands and knees. You screamed and started crying. Your aura rose and surrounded you.

"God damn it, what the hell is happing to me?" You shouted as you slowly felt drained and darkness creep into your mind.

Suddenly you felt your body pulse as you where pulled subconsciously into your mind.

**Your Mind**

You stood erect as you looked around. You where in your mind all right but it was altered. Where you were looked a lot like a dungeon. There were gray stonewalls with chains attached to them. You shivered at the strange draft of cold air. There was an ominous dreadful feeling in the air. You looked up when you saw a figure appeared into the room.

You growled, "Dreth."

Dreth looked up and smiled, "Hello, Alexandria. Or is it Syd, now."

Your eyes flashed, Alexandria was your real name, your birth name. It haunted you, caused you pain. You knew what you where, a forbidden, you knew you just lied to ease pain. Alexandria is what your parents named you before you where thrown off the Koorime Island. After that you hated everything you went on a killing spree of rage. When you turned eight you reunited with Dreth and he took over your body and mind making you kill everything and do his biding. When you where arrested, you where freed and you never heard or saw him again.

"What do you want?" You hissed at Dreth.

Dreth was a twenty-year-old Vampire. He has long silver hair and red eyes. He wore the regular vampire outfit.

Dreth smirked, "What I want, simply, you. Your power, your freedom and most importantly your hand."

Your eyes flashed and turned red. "I will not marry you, and I will not give you my freedom and powers, not again."

Dreth frowned before smirking, "You don't have a choice, you either give me what I want or you die."

"I'll die, then." You sneered.

Dreth growled before turning away and vanishing, but before he was completely gone he had this to say, "You will be mine, but first you'll have this simple test to pass, pass it you'll live, fail and you'll die."

"What? Test?" Your body jolted and you returned to the outside world.

**Outside world**

"Syd? Syd!" You looked at the voice that called.

Botan smiled at you, "Are you alright?"

"Ya! Why?" You whispered.

"Yusuke found you outside surrounded by your energy passed out on the ground. He came back beat up, since your energy wouldn't let him get you." Botan explained.

That's when you noticed you where in a hospital room. You where also wearing a paper dress and you had bandages on your arms and legs. You nodded and sighed.

"We where pretty worried about you, especially Yusuke. Is there something going on between you too?"

"I'm not truly sure. I just think he's just obsession over me." You muttered sadly.

"You love him don't you?"

"I…yes, but I don't think he truly notices me."

"We'll now well have to fix that." You smiled before you body pulsed and the heart monitor went haywire.

Your eyes dulled, your skin paled and your breathing went irregular.

"Syd? Syd!" Botan called for you but you where to far gone.

"Help." Botan called.

Nurses burst into the room as well as the other spirit detectives. The nurses started working on you.

"She's gone into Cardiac Arrest." One of the nurses shouted.

Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeep. The heart monitor beeped when your heart rate went down.

**With You**

You looked around, you where in a small clear cage, that got smaller with each passing second. You could hear your heartbeat slow and get weaker as it did.

"Well this is a bloody fricken test." You swore as you punched the wall, which you regretted since the walls started contracting faster. "Crap." You swore as you watched this happen.

"That wasn't smart, Alexandria."

"Dreth." You hissed.

"Hello, again." Dreth said as he smiled evilly.

"Let me out." You hissed.

"No but I'll let you watch yourself die from the living world." After he said that a screen of you appeared.

You had an air mask on your face and on the lower part of the screen was your heart rate. It was low and fading. Dreth smiled before waving and vanishing. The cage shrunk more, causing you to cough. The heart monitor beeped when you did and lowered. You could feel the air vanish and you become breathless. You felt dizzy and dropped to your knees. Beeeeeeep. The heart monitor went as your heart rate dropped into a critical stage.

"Where losing her." You heard one of the nurses' called.

The wall compressed further so you had to back away so you could have some room. Then it constricted so you couldn't move.

"Damn it." You whispered before passing out from lack of air.

Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeep. The heart monitors line went straight and your heart stopped.

"Get the Defibulator." The second nurse called. The third nurse ripped open the front of your paper dress.

The first doctor shouted, "Clear."

Before placing the Defibulator block on your chest. Nothing happened. They did this five more times but ended up with the same results.

"We lost her." The second nurse whispered sadly.

Everyone, except Hiei, started bawling. They where ushered from the room by one of the nurses so they could clean up.

You opened your eyes and groaned. You where still in your mental cage but it seemed to have stopped constructing. You looked at the screen weakly to see that your eyes where glazed over and your body was pale, as pale as death.

Your eyes narrowed and you hissed, "I will not die."

After doing so you punched the cage multiple times. With each blow it cracked, with the final blow it shattered and you where sent into a spiraling state back into your body and out of your mind.

**Review please!**


	4. Alexandria?

**I DO NOT OWN YYH BUT I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND PLOT!!!!!!!**

**Review-**

**"We lost her." The second nurse whispered sadly.**

**Everyone, except Hiei, started bawling. They where ushered from the room by one of the nurses so they could clean up.**

**You opened your eyes and groaned. You where still in your mental cage but it seemed to have stopped constructing. You looked at the screen weakly to see that your eyes where glazed over and your body was pale, as pale as death.**

**Your eyes narrowed and you hissed, "I will not die."**

**After doing so you punched the cage multiple times. With each blow it cracked, with the final blow it shattered and you where sent into a spiraling state back into your body and out of your mind.**

**_Chapter four- Alexandria? _**

****

**Real world**

Your eyes turned back to normal and your skin started to gain color. You groaned and stood up. The heart monitor beeped and speed up. You where alive and you had past the cruel twisted test of Dreth. You pulled the Iv.s from your body and walked over to the door. You removed the paper dress and put on one of the doctor's coats, you buttoned it up before exiting the room. You brushed your hand through your hair and straightened it out as best as you could. You walked down the hallway and up the stairs onto the living landing. You smoothly and quietly entered the living room and leaned coolly against the doorframe. Everyone had stopped crying and was moping around, and Yusuke was punching the wall repeatedly.

"Why do you all look like someone died?" You asked.

Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at you. You waved and smiled.

"Syd." Botan shouted before hugging you.

You laughed and smiled, "Hey, Botan."

Botan released you and smiled. Yukina was smiling as was Kurama and Hiei looked bored. Yusuke was standing rigid and was starring at you. You looked at him and your eyes dulled with sadness.

"I think we should celebrate." Botan shouted.

"Yes. That's a wonderful idea Botan." Yukina said sweetly while smiling at you.

"Lets go to a club." Kuwabara shouted.

"Kuwabara, Syd just woke up. We should go somewhere where she can rest." Baton said angrily while pointing at Kuwabara.

You placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "It's alright Botan, a club sounds like a excellent idea."

"Alright, but first we need to get some clubbing closes. And you a new look." Botan said to the others and whispered the last part to you.

You nodded and smiled, "Let me change and then we can go."

After you said that you ran upstairs and into Yusukes room. You changed into an outfit similar to the one you wore on your first day here.

You ran down stairs and grabbed Botan and Yukina by the wrists. "Lets go."

**Ningenkai **

You stared at the large building in front of you. "Wow." You whispered.

Botan and Yukina giggled.

"Never been to a mall before, Syd." Botan stated more than asked.

You nodded and "epped." When Botan pulled you into the large store.

Botan released you once you where inside. You walked in between Yukina and Botan, Yukina was on your right and Botan was on your left. You where pulled into many stores, but there was only one you truly liked: Hot topic. You where in the changing room, changing into one of the outfits you picked. Botan and Yukina had already picked out there outfits and paid for them at a different store. You exited the changing room causing both Botan and Yukina to gasp and smile.

"Like it?" You asked.

"Love." Was the response from Botan.

Yukina was staring at you, which caused you to blush. You reentered the changing room and changed back to your normal cloths. You exited and paid for your cloths.

**Spirit World**

The boys where in the living room waiting for Botan, Yukina and yourself to return. When you entered the room they looked at all of you.

"We'll be right down." Botan called as she dragged both you and Yukina upstairs and into her room.

All of you changed into your outfits and Botan did Yukina and your hair. Yukina did hers.

Yukina wore a pair of hip huggers and a light blue cami top. She wore white high heels and diamond earrings. She wore some lip-gloss and her red ribbon was tied around her neck. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun.

Botan wore a light purple strapless dress that ended at her knees. She wore the same color heels and bracelets decorated her wrists. She wore pink diamond earrings on her ears. Her hair was in corn rolls to the back of her skull then her hair was running free. She wore lip-gloss on her lips.

You wore a black strapless top that showed your stomach and a pair of black-chained baggy pants that hung on your hips. You wore a red skintight jacket that ended an inch under the black top. The sleeves stopped at your elbow and flowed out and down to your waist. You wore black ankle high boots. Around your neck you wore a black studded chocker. Your hair was curled all the way through and there was glitter running through it. Your bangs where also curled and they framed your face. You wore lip-gloss for make up.

"Shall we?" You asked mischievously.

"Of course." Botan said as she clapped.

"Yes, of course, Syd-Chan." Yukina said with a smile plastered on her face.

You nodded and you all walked down the hall, standing side by side. Yukina on your right, Botan on your left and you in the middle. You walked down the stairs. When you got half way down you noticed the boys where waiting for you. You smiled and raised your arms over both Yukina's and Botan's head.

"I would like to present Charlie's Angels." You stated happily.

You placed your hands on your hips and smiled. You looked at the boys and noticed that they had gotten ready as well. Kurama was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants, he was also wearing black dress shoes. His hair was in a lose ponytail. Kuwabara was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he wore black sneakers and his hair was in its normal fashion. Hiei was wearing what he always wore, no surprise there. When your eyes came on Yusuke you almost fainted. His hair was for once not slicked back, but down in its messy state. He wore a green t-shirt and jeans. He wore white sneakers. It was a simple outfit but he looked good.

"Hell, he looks good in everything." You blink after that thought came.

The boys' blinked and their eyes seemed to widen. Kurama was starring at Botan and Kuwabara was starring at Yukina. Yusuke was starring at you. You blushed along with Yukina and Botan. You brushed it off and smiled slightly.

"Botan." You called as you looked at her.

She smiled and a portal appeared under everyone. You all fell into it and ended up in Ningenkai. The portal opened up in the sky and spit you all out. Botan summoned her ore and sat on it and caught Yukina. Yusuke landed softly, as did Kurama and Hiei. Kuwabara landed sprawled out and flat on his face. You chuckled and landed with a soft tap.

You kicked Kuwabara in the head while muttering, "Get up you, glutton."

Kuwabara groaned and rubbed his head as he stood up. Botan and Yukina landed next to you. Botan put away her ore.

"Come on, Guys. Lets get this party started." You shouted as you ran towards the clubs entrance.

Yukina and Botan laughed and followed you. Kurama and Yusuke sweat dropped and Hiei "Hn."ed.

Kurama chuckled, "For a top class criminal she sure doesn't act like one."

"No she doesn't but maybe it's because she wants to change and not kill for pleasure anymore." Yusuke answered as he followed Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei towards the entrance. Once they got there they saw a crowd had surrounded the entrance and there was a lot of shouting.

"You no good son of female dog. I am gonna mop the floor with your face."

"Syd."

Yusuke laughed and sweat dropped. "I should have guessed." Yusuke muttered before charging through the crowd with Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama at his tail.

When they reached the front gate they saw you slamming he bouncer head first into the pavement.

"How-dare-you-try-to-harass-me." You swore in between kicks to the bouncers' head. You sighed and placed your foot next to your other one. "That's enough." You muttered before entering the club.

"Eh. Excuse us. Wait for us, Syd" Botan hollered as she and the others chased after you. Bright lights and loud music reached your senses.

"Why did you knock out the bouncer?" Kuwabara asked.

You smiled and laughed, "He tried to pull a unwanted stunt on me."

Kuwabara sweat dropped and laughed nervously. You all sat at a booth, the girls on one side and the boys on another.

"So Syd are you gonna tell us how you came back to life?" Yusuke asked.

That question caught the groups' attention. You sighed, you knew this was coming.

"Alexandria." You whispered.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Alexandria, that is the name I was given by my parents before I was thrown off Koorime Island. I lied when you asked me what my name was the day we met because was scared, scared that I would put you in danger. Don't ask why you would be in danger. I can't say a lot, all I can say is this. If you want to live I suggest you stay out of my business and let me take my own actions into hand. My past will come to haunt me and when it does I do not want you to be involved. My past was uncontrollable and so is my future." You stated seriously, your eyes gleaming.

Everyone looked at you confusedly but nodded.

**Review plz!**


	5. Night Of Fun!

**I Do Not Own YYH but i own my characters and the plot!**

****

**Review-**

**"Alexandria." You whispered. ****"What?" Kuwabara asked. ****"Alexandria, that is the name I was given by my parents before I was thrown off Koorime Island. I lied when you asked me what my name was the day we met because was scared, scared that I would put you in danger. Don't ask why you would be in danger. I can't say a lot, all I can say is this. If you want to live I suggest you stay out of my business and let me take my own actions into hand. My past will come to haunt me and when it does I do not want you to be involved. My past was uncontrollable and so is my future." You stated seriously, your eyes gleaming. ****Everyone looked at you confusedly but nodded.**

****

**_Chapter five- Night of fun! _**

****

"Well now lets not let this serrate get in the way of our fun, lets rock and roll."

"Ya. Come on Yukina, let's dance." Kuwabara shouted as he pulled Yukina onto the dance floor.

Yukina laughed happily as he did. Hiei growled but stopped when you gave him a dry look.

"Let her have some fun." You whispered to him telepathically. Hiei

"Hn."ed but did nothing.

You smiled and propped your chin on your hands. You noticed Kurama and Botan look at each other than look away blushing.

"Hmm. Interesting." You thought as you eyed them both.

You stood and grabbed both Botan and Kurama by the wrist and dragged them both onto the dance floor.

"Syd…err…Alexandria what are you doing?" Botan asked.

"You like Kurama, Kurama likes you. You're helping me so I'm helping you. You're going to dance with him and I'm giving you a small push." You told Botan mentally. Botan stared at you but smiled. "You two look dead on your feet, why don't you dance together." You said while pulling Kurama and Botan together.

"Umm." Kurama said.

"You're welcome." You said cheerfully as you walked back to the table.

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked when you sat back down.

"Nothing." You said cheerfully.

"I don't believe you." Yusuke stated.

"Well that's your choice." You said while signaling for a waitress.

"What can I get for you, mi…ALEXANDRIA!!" The waitress started but stopped when she saw you.

"Well, Well, Well. I haven't seen you in a while, Izumi."

Izumi was a fifteen-year-old girl. She has long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a blue cami and jean Capri's and white sneakers.

"So how have you been all these years?" Izumi asked.

"Not so good." You answered.

"Who is this?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, sorry. This is Izumi, she's my little sister." You answered as you smiled.

"Little sister?" Yusuke shouted.

"Yes." You said as you watched Izumi.

Izumi was looking at Hiei with a blush on her face.

You smiled and asked Izumi mentally, "Does my baby sister have a crush?"

She blushed further causing you to smile, "Come, Yusuke, lets dance."

You grabbed Yusuke by the wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Well aren't you playing, little miss match maker today." Yusuke whispered.

"Shut up, Yusuke." You muttered harshly.

Yusuke smiled and grabbed you by the waist.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled.

"She's my sister. Is it not my job to look out for her?"

Yusuke chuckled at your comment, causing you to glare at him. You dropped your hands and lightly shoved him. He shoved you back causing you to laugh and tackle him.

He laughed, "Now doesn't this look familiar?"

You flipped him over and kneeled on his back as you pilled him into a headlock. Yusuke grabbed your wrist and flipped you over his head. You landed on your back and filched. Yusuke jumped up and laughed down at you. You smiled and you jumped up and facing him. You waved before dropping down and swept his feet from under him. Yusuke fell and landed with a thud. You pointed down at him and laughed. Yusuke glared playfully before sweeping out your feet causing you to fall on your ass.

"Ow, bad dog, boarding school for you." You said playfully as you jumped up and backed away sticking your tongue out playfully.

Yusuke jumped up after you and charged you. You turned around and ran, Yusuke chased you a small smile on his face. You where laughing hysterically as you brushed by people and shoved them out of the way. You waved at Botan and Kurama as you past them. They didn't notice since they where to busy making out. You smiled and leaped over a small table almost slamming into a waiter. Yusuke was right behind you, a mere couple of inches away. You screeched as you where tackled by Yusuke. You flipped so you where facing him. You landed on the front of your group's table and slid to the other side, bumping lightly into the wall. Izumi laughed and Hiei rolled his eyes but he seemed amused.

"Yo." You said to Izumi as you lifted your legs and placed the flats of your shoes on Yusukes chest.

You pushed and kicked Yusuke off of you. He fell off the table and landed on the floor. You sat up and started laughing again.

"You are one strange and sad demon, Alexandria." Izumi stated simply as she watched Yusuke stand and sit next to Hiei.

You stopped laughing and glared at her before smiling bubbly, "I know. Isn't it great."

Izumi smiled and laughed as Yusuke muttered, "God, save us from the psycho."

"Why do you wish to be saved, being psychotic is as fun as being kissed?" You asked as you looked at Yusuke.

"Is little, Alexandy, growing up?" Izumi said playfully and she hugged you.

You put your foot on her faced and pushed her back.

"No touchy." You muttered as you dropped your foot.

Izumi smiled and clasped her hands behind her head. You felt arms wrap around your waist you turned and faced Izumi. The someone pulled you back and nuzzled your cheek.

"You didn't seem to mind when I touched you the other night." Izumi raised an eyebrow and looked at you.

You blushed and glared at Izumi. "Say a word and I'll mangle you." You threatened as you raised your fist.

Izumi smiled and shook her head, "I wasn't going too."

"I'll believe that the day I hop around Tokyo wearing a pick fluffy Easter Bunny costume, with a sign that reads: I'm the great Easter Bunny bow down and kiss my fluffy ass!" You hissed at her as you crossed your arms.

Izumi chuckled and smiled at you. You raised an eyebrow before rolling your eyes and sighing. "Remind me why I haven't hurt you."

"I believe its because I'm your sister, but I could be wrong, I have been before." Izumi answered.

You nodded, "I see."

"So where is the others?" Izumi asked.

"Well last time I saw, Botan and Kurama, they where making out on the dance floor. I haven't seen the dumbass or Yukina." You answered as you looked at the crowd on the dance floor.

Izumi nodded and smiled, "Your job of match maker always pays off."

You smirked and asked her telepathically, "Speaking of which, how did it go with Hiei."

Izumi blushed and her eyes widened. Your eyes closed slightly and you smirked mischievously. You showed her an image of Hiei naked through your link. You laughed when she blushed even more and her eyes bulged.

She calmed down and glared at you, "Why you little fox."

You smiled at her, "What I do?"

She smiled and answered telepathically, "Oh. Don't worry sister, I'll get you back."

You smiled and answered verbally, "I count on it."

Yusuke looked at the both of you strangely. Hiei just sighed and rolled his eyes. You chuckled at Hiei as you leaned against Yusukes chest. Yusuke pulled you off the table and into his lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" You asked Izumi.

Izumi blinked before screeching and jumping from her seat.

"Your right, I'll see you guys later." After she said that she ran to the bar.

You saw Hiei frown before his emotionless mask returned. You smiled and closed your eyes as you rested against Yusuke. Yusuke smiled down at you but his eyes showed worry. He sensed Hiei's aura vanish as he ran off somewhere.

"He must have gotten bored." Yusuke whispered.

You nodded, "You know, Chibi. He hates humans, I am surprised he was here as long as he was."

Yusuke smirked and asked, "Chibi?"

"Yes." You muttered softly before falling asleep.

**Reveiw plz!**


	6. Lost and Found

**I Do Not Own YYH but i do own my characters and plot!**

**---------------------------------**

****

**Review-**

**"Your right, I'll see you guys later." After she said that she ran to the bar. ****You saw Hiei frown before his emotionless mask returned. You smiled and closed your eyes as you rested against Yusuke. Yusuke smiled down at you but his eyes showed worry. He sensed Hiei's aura vanish as he ran off somewhere. ****"He must have gotten bored." Yusuke whispered.****You nodded, "You know, Chibi. He hates humans, I am surprised he was here as long as he was." ****Yusuke smirked and asked, "Chibi?" ****"Yes." You muttered softly before falling asleep.**

****

**-------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter six- Lost and Found_**

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

**Dream**

You sat on the ground, your arms and legs crossed. You laughed when you saw Izumi tackle Marsoco, your father. Cherise, your mom smiled as she sat down next to you. You smiled at her. She smiled back at you before looking up as she heard a scream. Both of you jumped up and ran towards Izumi and Marsoco. When both of you got there you both froze. Your father was on the ground bleeding. Izumi had scratches all over her. You heard a thump and you looked to your right. Both you and Izumi screamed. Your mom laid next to you her neck was broken. Izumi ran over to you and hugged you. Tears poured from her eyes. You where frozen. You heard an evil laugh and the next thing you knew your where flying in the air. You slammed into a tree. You stood and your eyes widened.

"Dreth? Why are you doing this, why did you kill our parents?"

Dreth laughed as he threw Izumi at you. She slammed into you and you both fell to the ground. You stood and picked Izumi up bridal style.

"Why?" You whispered as tears fell from your eyes.

"You ask why? I'll tell you why. I asked for your hand and they refused. I loved you and they wouldn't allow it. So now that they're dead, I can marry you." Dreth answered as he walked up to you and cupped your chin in his hand.

You glared at him, "I will not marry you."

Dreth grabbed Izumi by the hair and lifted her into the air. "You will or she dies."

You growled and attacked him.

**End Dream**

You woke up once again in Yusukes room and lay there on the comforter, trying to remember how you got here. You sighed happily as you remembered falling asleep in Yusukes arms at the club. You frowned when you remembered your dream.

"That was twelve years ago." You thought sadly. You blinked when you realized something. The bed was moving as if it was breathing. You smiled and turned your head upwards to look at whatever it was that was next to you, even though you had a strong idea who it was.

Yusuke was lying next to you, he was breathing lightly. His arms where wrapped around your waist and your head was resting on his chest. You felt him shift and roll on top of you. Your head now rested back against the comforter and Yusuke was smiling down at you.

You smiled, "Morning."

Yusuke didn't answered he just lowered his face to yours and captured your lips in a kiss. You kissed him back lightly as you closed your eyes at the same time Yusuke did. Yusuke placed his hands on your hips as he softly licked your bottom lip. You don't know why you did but you opened your mouth. Yusuke slipped his tongue into your mouth and brushed it lightly against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Your mind was buzzing with questions: "What is he doing? Does he truly love me? Can I get close to him without him getting hurt?"

Right now, those questions didn't seem to matter. Yusuke removed his tongue from your mouth causing you to slowly open your eyes. His eyes where open and he was watching you confusedly; which in turn confused you.

"Alexandria, do you love me?"

You blinked, the question surprised you.

You sighed, "I do, but I can't."

"Why not?" Yusuke asked you angrily.

Tears spilled from your eyes, "I can't love you because if I do, Dreth will kill you. I can't have friends either, it has the same results. I am better off alone. I don't want you to suffer so I can't love you. I'm sorry, Yusuke."

"Who's Dreth?" Yusuke hissed.

"He's a vampire lord. He's the one who made me kill; he took over my mind and controlled me. When I was arrested I was free. Since I am out he has returned. He's the one who killed me, Yusuke."

You answered as you sobbed. "He wants me, my power. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. He'll kill anyone. Yusuke, he killed my parents. I was four, and I saw the whole thing. I am sorry, Yusuke, but I can't love you."

After you said this you teleported away. You reappeared in your room and grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with the cloths you bought when you went to the mall. You zipped it up and slug it over your shoulder. You sighed and opened the window and slipped onto the roof. You closed the window and looked at the moon.

"I can't stay here, it's to dangerous." You said before jumping off the roof.

You looked back at the Castle before walking away.

**Three years later**

**(Ages-Yusuke-19, Kurama-20, Hiei-20, Kuwabara-19, Izumi-18, Alexandria-19)**

_Can hold my breath only for a little while 'til reality starts sinking in  
once again I'm settling for second best turn the pages skip to the end  
to where I swore that I would try since the last time I crossed that line in the back of my mind I know_

You sat on a tree branch and stared at the moon. You looked perfectly fine but if anyone looked close enough they would see the tears streak down your cheeks.

_It only hurts when your eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door  
gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

You haven't changed that much, your hair was still black but there was a navy tinge to it now, it was also shorter, it ended below your shoulders. Your hair was up in a hair style much like Botan's but the only differences was the bangs went up in a point and showed the center of your forehead, the hair that went down in front of your ears was thicker and didn't curled and the rest was tied up in a maroon ribbon. Your eyes had turned gray and held much sadness. You wore a maroon and white kimono. The skirt part ended at your thighs and your sleeves flowed to your wrist them flowed down, much like Botan's kimono. Your kimono stayed together with a navy obi and on the back of the kimono was a navy pentagram. You wore maroon tights that ended at a couple inches above your knees. You wore traditional tabby sandals. Your prison tattoo showed on your left wrist when you moved your left arm.

_Miles away promise from a burning bed two worlds should never collide  
one word would end it if you ever heard tear the page out that reminds me  
when I swore that I'd be strong now the next time has come and gone well maybe I'm wrong I know  
_

You propped up your knees and rested your arms on them. "Yusuke." You whispered sadly as you stared ahead. "Forgive me."

_  
It only hurts when your eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door  
gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

"I couldn't stay. If I did you would have died." You closed your eyes and fell asleep.

**Morning**

You woke and looked around. Leaves fell to the ground and blew gently in the wind. It was mid fall and spring would be there in a couple of weeks. You sighed and stood slowly. You walked the length of the branch before front flipping off of it and landing on the ground, once you did you took off in a sprint. You ran past trees and lakes, if you where in Ningenkai you would look like a giant white and maroon blur. You still where a blur but some demons could see you. You stopped when you reached a giant lake that surrounded a large portion of land. You kneeled and placed your hand gently on the surface of the water. It crackled and a foot wide bridge off ice formed across the lake. You stood and ran across the lake on the bridge you created as you did the part of the bridge that was behind you turned back into water. You reached the other side of the lake and the bridge returned to water completely. You reached the other side of the lake and the bridge returned to water completely. You smiled sadly and walked through the forest. After ten minutes you stopped and looked around.

"I know you're there come out you cowards." You hissed.

You heard laughter around you as you where surrounded by ten ogre demons.

You sighed, "Is this the best Dreth can do, I'm disappointed."

The leader ogre who was the one that was in front of you charge. You stood there until he was practically on top of you; you jumped straight up into the air and landed on his head. You did a front summersault as it the ogre exploded. You landed with your back facing the explosion, you sharply turned and caught the dead ogres head with your right hand. You squeezed it and crushed it. The other ogres gulped and ran off in one direction. You smirked and raised your left hand towards them. Vines shot from the ground and wrapped around them immobilizing them. You squeezed your hand and the ogres exploded.

You rubbed your temples while muttering, "To easy."

You crossed your arms and twisted around. You looked up and froze. A group of five people where looking at you and then at the ogres then back at you.

"No fricken way, we where sent here to kill those ogres and some chick beat us to it."

"Some chick." You repeated as you glared at Kuwabara.

He gulped and backed away. You vanished and reappeared behind him a metal blade against his throat.

"Your mouth will be your undoing, one way or another idiot, so I suggest you guard it. This is just a warning, next time I might not be as merciful." You hissed before destroying your blade and turning away.

You started to walk away but stopped when someone called you. "Yo. Girl. You better come with us so you can explain to Koenma why you did our job for us." Yusuke stated.

You turned around and faced him, your hands where clenched by your side and your eyes where burning with rage. "I am sorry Yusuke Urameshi but I will not be taken to that infant. You and your pea for sized brain crones can't make me. I have many important things to do which I cannot pause until I have my god damn hell of a life back. If you would be so kind and piss off, I can do that." After saying that you turned around and stormed away. After getting a yard away from the group you felt cold steel against your neck. "Izumi **Megami I suggest you put the damn blade away, before someone gets hurt and I don't mean myself." You felt Izumis grip on the hilt of her blade falter **so you grabbed her wrist and spun her into a headlock. You touched her blade and it shattered. "Listen to me Izumi I don't want to hurt you, but if you pull anything I will, do you understand this?"

"Yes."

"Good. I am going to let go of you when I do I want you to take five steps forward then face me."

Izumi nodded and you released her and pushed her forward lightly. She took five steps foreword and turned to face you. You tipped your head and tapped it as if you where wearing an invisible top hat. You felt someone strike you in the back of your head. You stood there for a moment before spinning around and grabbing who struck you by the collar, you kneed him in the stomach and threw him into a tree.

"That hurt you jackass."

Hiei stood and glared at you, you glared back and flicked him off.

"This girls a lot like you, Yusuke." Kurama said as he smiled.

You looked at Kurama and raised and eyebrow. "So how you and ferry girl doing, any kids yet?" You asked Kurama.

He looked at you shocked, "How did you know about us?"

You smiled, "Lets just say a little birdie told me."

You waved bye and ran past them. You felt something shoot at you. You flipped backwards and landed and Kuramas head. You kicked him in the head and spun and twisted sideways as he slammed into the earth. You landed next to Yusuke and smiled sadly at him. He looked at you confusedly causing you to sigh and walk away.

"I apologize." You muttered as you walked past Kurama and Hiei. Hiei "hn"ed and Kurama nodded.

You laughed slightly at Hiei's answer.

"You haven't changed, Hiei."

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I would think you would since you're with my sister." After you said that you clamped your hand over your mouth and backed away.

Izumi's eyes widened, "Alexandria?"

You blinked and backed away further, you turned and ran.

"God damn it." You thought as you heard them chase after you. You swore even more when you came to a drop of the ground. "A cannon." You hissed as you turned around to face your "friends". They where all looking at you with surprise written on their faces. You gulped and laughed nervously, "Long time no see."

Yusuke walked up to you anger written on his face. You closed your eyes and cringed waiting for the punch. It never came, you felt Yusukes arms wrap around your waist as he pulled you into a hug. You blinked and looked up at him, since he was taller than you now.

"Yusuke, I." You started but you where cut off when Yusukes lips locked with yours. Your eyes widened, you missed the feeling but what about Dreth. Tears spilled from your eyes and you clenched your hands into fist.

_I know what your feeling it's hard to believe in someone, someone who's not there  
I know that your waiting 'cause love is worth saving but only for so long, so long, so long_

"Yusuke." You whimpered his name as you pulled away from him and stepped back. You where extremely close to the edge one more step back and you would fall to your death. "Yusuke I am sorry for leaving that night, but I had my reasons."

"What Dreth would kill me, we all know about him now, Alexandria. He has attacked us and tried to kill us, your serrate didn't help. We where a target since the day we all met you." Yusuke shouted.

You flinched and looked at the ground sadly. "I just thought." You whispered sadly, "He would leave you alone if I was gone."

"Well he didn't and I think its time you realized that." Yusuke pointed out before whispering to you, "I love you, Alexandria, and I know you love me, so what do you say will you give me a shot."

You smiled and looked at him, before tackling him to the ground and kissing him.

_I swore that I would try since the last time, the last time  
_

_  
It only hurts when your eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door  
gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken  
_

_  
It only hurts when your eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door  
gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

You smiled and sat on Yusukes stomach. "So tell me besides Dreth dropping in for a get down, what has gone on?" You asked as you looked at Kurama and Izumi.

Izumi smiled and gave you a girl talk smile. You smiled back and looked at Kurama.

He smiled, "Botan's carrying."

You jump up and ran up to him. You hugged him before releasing him and stepping back,

"Kurama a father, I congratulate you. I will help in anyway I can during the birthing process."

Kurama nodded and smiled, "I would like that."

You nodded and walked past him. "So Yusuke do you want me to explain why all those ogres are dead by my hands and not yours?" You asked Yusuke as he walked next to you.

"You can if you want."

You smiled, "I would like to see diaper bags again."

Kuwabara laughed causing you to frown before smirking. You vanished and appeared behind him.

You jumped onto his back and made him carry you piggyback. "Onward, my mighty stead." You said as you pointed forward. Kuwabara grumbled and started to walk forward. Botan appeared suddenly on her ore and flew towards the group.

"Koenma wishes to see you at Genkais." Botan said happily.

You jumped of Kuwabara's back, much to his pleasure and walked up to Botan.

"Hey Botan, are you sure you should be flying." You asked as you pointed to her stomach, which was a little large.

Botan looked at you and blinked before laughing and hugging you. "Alexandria, its so good to see you again, darling."

You smiled, "Same Botan, same."

Botan released you and smiled. "We need to catch up, darling." "Yes we do, but at a later date, you said that diaper bags wanted to see us."

Botan clapped her hands together and laughed, "Oh right."

You smiled as a portal appeared in front of your group. Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and Izumi walked in first. Once they vanished in the swirling blue portal you smiled and looked at Yusuke. He smiled back as the both of you walked through the portal. Your group appeared in front of a large temple. On the temple porch stood a old woman wearing a red fighting out fit and she has pink curly hair. She was smoking a cigarette and she was glaring at your group.

"It's about time you, slackers showed." Genkai said.

"Hello. Old hag." Yusuke shouted as he ran up to her. "Still alive I see."

"Of course I'm alive you, dimwit, I have to so I can kick your ass into shape."

Everyone except you and Hiei laughed. Hiei vanished into the trees and you smiled. Genkai looked at you and nodded her head. You smiled and bowed before straightening.

Kuwabara ran past Genkai shouting, "Yukina my love I your knight has returned."

Kurama chuckled and grabbed Botan's hand and led her inside. Yusuke shoved his hands in his pocket and walked past Genkai and entered the temple. Izumi vanished into the forest, probably to look for a certain fire demon.

Genkai looked up at you, "So your Alexandria, Goddess of Matter."

You blinked before nodding. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I knew your parents and I know the one who killed him."

You blinked and frowned. "You know Dreth?"

"Yes and I know what he's after."

"Everyone does now, its obvious." You whispered as you brushed past Genkai.

"When are you going to tell them that you lied about your origin and that you're not a forbidden and actually a goddess?"

You froze at the question, you sighed sadly, "Hopefully, never."

"You can't hide the truth forever, Alexandria."

"I know but I can try." After saying that you stormed inside and past your team.

Yusuke looked up at you as you past and frowned, something was wrong.

Koenma appeared next to Genkai. "I see your presuppositions where correct."

Genkai nodded, "Yes and that just tells us that there's going to be a huge battle in the future."

Yusuke followed you into your room to see what is wrong. You where sitting crossed legged and your arms where crossed against your chest. You where glaring at the wall and you didn't bother to look up when you heard the door click behind you.

"What do you want, Yusuke?" You asked him.

He leaned against the wall to your left, crossed his arms against his chest and looked at you. "What's wrong?"

You ignored him and continued to glare at the wall. "What is wrong?" He repeated.

"Piss off." You hissed angrily.

He ignored you and repeated heatedly, "What the hell is wrong?"

You stood abruptly and turned so you where facing him. You glared before turning so you where facing the wall to your right. You ran at it and jumped through the closed window. Glass shattered and fell like rain after you. You landed and walked away hotly. You walked past Genkai and Koenma who where drinking tea and discussing about the spirit detectives. You walked past Hiei and Izumi who where sparring.

"Where you going, you're not running away again?" Izumi asked you telepathically as she blocked Hiei's punch.

"I'm going to the beach." Was your telepathic response.

Izumi nodded and blocked another punch the Hiei threw at her. You walked down the steps of Genkais temple, which took twenty minutes to get to the bottom. You stepped onto the path that lead to the beach and walked down it. After walking for ten minutes your feet reached sand. You walked to the center of the beached and plopped backwards onto the sand. You crossed your legs at the ankles and clasped your hands behind your head and used them as a pillow.

You starred at the sky sadly as you did you started to think. "My parent where killed when I was four, I ran for four years with Izumi. When I was eight Dreth took over my mind and made me kill. Izumi was left by herself with no idea where I was. I was caught when I was twelve and released when I was sixteen. I reunited with Izumi then ran. I came across my friends when I am nineteen. How can I do this? I have been the goddess of matter since birth. The only people who know are Izumi, Dreth, Genkai and maybe Koenma. My parents know as well but there dead. I need to visit the temple again, but I need to wait until the next new moon. Hopefully they're not to mad at me, I haven't visited in ages. Now onto the matter on hand should I tell my friends who I am? Should I tell them and put them into deeper trouble or should I not tell them and have them be in trouble without a clue why, choices, choices." You sighed exasperatedly and grumbled inconsiderately under your breath. You pouted and thought, "I hate this, hate, hate, hate this." Your eyes sulked as your thoughts turned into what you said to Yusuke. "He was only trying to help and I told him to piss off. God damn it. I am so sorry, Yusuke." You muttered sadly as you stood and brushed the sand out of your hair and off your kimono. You looked at the water and smiled sadly. You kicked off your shoes and took of your tights. You ran and waded into the water until it was up to your knees. Your face turned angry and you shouted, "I am gonna kill you Dreth, and when I do I can be free from your torment."

"Care to try?"

You turned around and clenched your fist. There stood the twenty three year old Vampire lord and all his glory. You glared at him and sneered. Dreth smirked at you and raised his hand in a bring it on pose. You leaped from the water and aimed a roundhouse kick at his head. Dreth caught your ankle and threw you into the water. You twisted around and land roughly with a splash. You stood, you now soaked and looking much like a wet dog. You leaped at him again and aimed a punch to his jaw. He caught your fist and punched you multiple times in the stomach before throwing you to his right and into a large pile of sand. You coughed up sand as you stood. You rose your hands out in front of you and the sand that was on you rose off of you and shot at Dreth as they did the glowed as you changed there atoms so they would explode upon contact with Dreth. Dreth sent them back at you with an invisible force and they hit you instead. When they did the exploded and you where sent flying backwards. You landed on your ass and skidded backwards creating a long creator as sand flew upwards. Your kimono had multiple holes and rips in it now. You shot up before you stopped and ran at Dreth white energy gathering in your right hand. You grabbed your right wrist with your left hand and shot your right hand foreword. The energy that had gathered in your hand shot out like a beam and barreled towards Dreth. It hit a force field and barreled back at you. You jumped to the right and rolled out of the way, landing in a bad position. Dreth charged you and leaped. He flew down, grabbed you by the neck and slammed you into the ground. Your eyes went wide and you coughed up blood.

Dreth smirked, "The pain will stop if you join me."

"Piss off." You shouted as you fired an energy beam at his head from your right hand.

Dreth flew up into the air; you back flipped as he slammed into the ground where you just laid. He stood up and charged you his fist raised. You caught his fist and punch at him, he caught your fist. This went on for fifteen minutes you both exchanging punched which all where blocked. You dropped down and swept his feet from under him. He jumped back causing you to miss. You back flipped to dodge the punch that was aimed for your head. Dreth charged you and you tried to dodge but he was to fast and he grabbed you by the collar of your kimono. You glared at him causing him to smirk. He punched you multiple times in the stomach before your kimono ripped from his grasp and you where sent flying into the air. He leaped after you, grabbed you by the right arm and spun you around and around multiple times before releasing you. You once again went flying higher into the air. Dreth leaped after you and round housed you into the stomach. You fell one hundred feet from the air and slammed twenty feet into the ground. You coughed up blood and groaned. Dreth landed at the edge of the creator and smirked at you. You glared and shot straight up from the creator, landing on the opposite side of the crater as Dreth. The creator glowed white and mended itself. You ran across the newly made sand and leaped over Dreths head. You landed behind him and turned around. You charged him and round housed him in the left side. Dreth grabbed your ankle with his right hand and spun you around multiple times again. When he released you, you went flying into the water, you landed with a splash and you sunk to the bottom. You fumed and shot up and out of the water. The water that flew up with you turned to ice and shot at Dreth. He dodged the fifteen ice needles swiftly and charged you. You ran across the water and slid in-between his legs. You rolled over and kicked him in-between the legs. You smirked when Dreth double over in pain and grabbed his groin. You backwards somersaulted and landed on your feet facing Dreths back. Dreth turned and faced you, his face full of rage. You smirked and crossed your arms. He glared at you one more time before teleporting away. You sighed and dropped to your knees.

"Well I managed to come out of that alive, just not unscathed." You muttered as you stood and put back on your tights and tabby sandals.

You walked back onto the path that leads from the stairs to the beach and vice versa. After ten minutes you reached the bottom of the stairs. You stopped at looked up them, your friends where probably worried since you where gone for four hours. You sighed and started walking up the steps. After twenty minutes you reached the top, sure enough there stood, Koenma, Genkai, Kurama, Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, Izumi, Hiei and Yusuke. They where all looking at you as if they where waiting for an explanation of why you where gone so long. You smiled and walked past them.

Yusuke grabbed your right wrist causing you to stop. "Why are you all ruffed up?"

You shrugged, "I was resting in a tree and fell out ripping my cloths on branches on the way down."

"Alexandria, why are you lying?" Izumi asked.

"Please, Alexandria, tell us what happened we could help you." Kurama said politely.

You sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I was attacked ok."

You pulled your arm from Yusukes grasp and crossed your arms.

"Alexandria." Izumi shouted obviously not believing you.

You looked at her and in a bored tone asked, "Yes mother?"

Izumi glared at you and aimed a punch for your head. You back flipped and landed softly. Izumi tried to punch you in the head again but you caught her fist and pushed it backwards.

Genkai grabbed both your wrist, "Fight in the training ground not here."

You both nodded and followed her as she led you both to the training ground. Once you both got there you both stood on opposite sides of the arena. The others stood on the sidelines waiting for the fight to begin.

"Lets make this interesting: If I win you wont bother me about what happened." You stated.

"If I win you will tell me exactly what happened."

"Deal." You answered.

"Deal." Izumi said as she lowered herself into a fighting stance.

You crossed your arms and smiled coolly.

"Begin." Genkai called.

Izumi charged you and you leaped into the air and over her head. You turned around in time to catch her right fist that was aimed for your jaw. She tried to punch you with her left hand but you caught that one too. You both pushed against each other but both of you leaped back when you both realized no one was moving. Izumi vanished and reappeared in front of you. She punched you in the stomach causing you to fall to your hands and knees. She went to kick you in the face but you pushed backwards with your hands and did a backwards summersault in the air. You landed on your toes and skidded backwards, stumbling forward causing you to put the tips of your left fingers on the ground. You leaped sideways to the left to dodge a green energy beam. You slammed into the ground a rolled roughly. You landed on your back starring up at the sky. A shadow cast over you as Izumi stood above you.

She looked worriedly at you. "Your not acting like yourself if you wanted you could have beaten me by now."

"I'm tired." You answered before sighing, "From fighting Dreth."

Izumi sighed, "I thought it was something like that."

You laughed and stood shakily. Your head spun causing you to put your right hand on your forehead. Izumi looked at you with concern. You smiled weakly and walked towards the temple entrance. You climbed up the porch steps and entered the temple. You walked through the main room and entered the hallway. You walked down it and entered your room. You walked across the room and fell onto the bed. You rolled and twisted so your head was lying on the pillows. You closed your eyes and fell asleep instantly.

--------------------------------------

**Reveiw or Oni will bite you! **


	7. News and a bit of fun!

**I DO NOT OWN YYH BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT!**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Reveiw-**

**"I'm tired." You answered before sighing, "From fighting Dreth." ****Izumi sighed, "I thought it was something like that."****You laughed and stood shakily. Your head spun causing you to put your right hand on your forehead. Izumi looked at you with concern. You smiled weakly and walked towards the temple entrance. You climbed up the porch steps and entered the temple. You walked through the main room and entered the hallway. You walked down it and entered your room. You walked across the room and fell onto the bed. You rolled and twisted so your head was lying on the pillows. You closed your eyes and fell asleep instantly.**

**------------------------------------**

_**Chapter seven- News and a bit of fun!**_

**_------------------------------------------------_**

**Morning**

You woke up and rolled out of bed. You feel onto the ground with a thud. You stared at the floor before rolling onto your back and laughing. You stood and brushed yourself off while continuing to laugh.

"Are you alright?"

You stopped laughing and looked over at your bed to see Yusuke sitting up and leaning against the headboard, the blankets fell across his waist where they had landed when he sat up.

You smiled, "Ya."

Yusuke nodded and pulled the blankets off of him. He stood and brushed his hair back. You walked up to him and messed his hair up again. He glared and you stuck your tongue at him. You smiled at him before walking to the closet. You opened it and grabbed some cloths.

You entered the connection bathroom and closed the door behind you. You stripped and clambered into the shower. You turned on the water a nearly screamed when cold water hit your body. You grabbed the temperature gage and turned it towards the red. You pulled out the ribbon in your hair and threw it outside of the curtain. Your hair fell down with a swish and landed just below your shoulders. You grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in your hand. You ran your hand through your hair and lathered it up. You twirled your hair and pulled it into a lathered bun. You grabbed a washcloth and the body wash. You squirted some body wash into the washcloth. You lathered up the liquid and washed the blood and dirt from your fight from Dreth off your body. You rinsed out the cloth and rinsed the soap from your body. You rinsed the soap from your hair causing it to fall back down to below your shoulders. You grabbed the conditioner and squeezed some into your hand. You brushed it through your hair and let it sit there for thirty seconds. After the thirty seconds was up you rinsed it out and stepped out of the shower. You grabbed two towels, your wrapped one around your body and the other around your hair. You dried out your hair and dropped the towel to the ground. You dried off your body and dropped that towel to the ground as well; they both fell around your feet. You slipped on your underwear and snapped on your bra. You grabbed the white turtleneck and slipped it on before grabbing your navy jean vest jacket. You put that on and buttoned it up all the way. You grabbed your faded navy hip hugging jeans and slipped those on. You slipped on some white socks and slipped on your white converse. You reached down and tied them before standing and removing a navy ribbon from the cabinet draw. You brushed your hair and redid it in the same fashion it was in before you took your shower. You grabbed your kimono and ribbon from the floor and dropped them into the hamper as well as the towels.

You opened the door and exited the bathroom. You closed the door silently behind you as you faced the bed. You saw that Yusuke had made it and left the room. You smiled and exited your room. You walked down the hall and entered the main room. You saw Genkai, Kurama, Botan, Yukina and Izumi drinking tea. Hiei was sitting at the windowsill and Yusuke was leaning against the wall.

"Where's the idiot?" You asked when you spotted Kuwabara's absence.

"Kazuma's still asleep." Yukina answered sweetly.

You nodded and sat on your knees at the tea table. You grabbed one of the white teacup and the kettle. You poured yourself some tea before putting down the kettle. You cupped your hands around the teacup and took a medium sized sip of tea. You put your teacup on the table and put your hands on your knees.

You looked at Genkai and asked, "What's the game plain for today?"

Genkai looked at you, "Where going to train so we can win the upcoming tournament."

"Tournament!" You screamed, "When did this happen?"

"Yes a tournament, Koenma informed me of it yesterday, that's why he wanted you all to come here."

You nodded and sighed, "When is it and who organized it?"

"It's in a month and I believe you know who organized it."

You nodded and stood. "Dreths a persistent, jackass." You muttered coldly as you leaned against the wall.

"Alexandria, I have a question." Kurama started.

"Shoot." You said as you looked at him.

"Why is Dreth after you?"

Genkai looked at you with an expression that clearly read how-are-you-going-to-handle-this.

You sighed and crossed your arms across your chest. "Hell if I know." Was you dull answer.

"Is that your answer because you know and you don't want to tell us or do you truly not know?" Kurama said as he raised an eyebrow.

You snorted and looked away not bothering to answer. Kurama smiled, you may not have answered him verbally but you answered him with your actions. You felt a presence appear to your left so you looked over. You saw Hiei glaring at you.

"Answer the question, Onna."

You looked at him before shrugging carelessly and brushing past him. You felt something sweep at you so you jumped into the air. You landed lightly on Hiei's blade and stuffed your hands in your jean pockets. You looked back at him over your shoulder before shrugging and jumping down from his blade and walking out of the temple. You blinked when you felt something land on your head.

"Huh?" You said confused.

"Puu!" You heard from on top of your head.

You heard laughing from behind you. You turned around to see Yusuke and the others laughing. You rose an eyebrow before smiling. Whatever it was that was on your head fly off and fly in front of your face. You saw a small; blue Spirit Beast with ears almost longer than his body and a cute, messy thatch of black hair.

"Puu." The spirit beast said.

You opened your arms and the spirit beast dropped into your arms. You cradled it against your chest and smiled slightly when it snuggles against your chest.

"Who are you little dude?" You asked it.

"Puu." It answered.

You raised an eyebrow before nodding. You looked at your friends and asked, "Who does Puu belong to?"

"Yusuke." Botan answered.

You raised and eyebrow before bursting out laughing, "Are you serious?"

Yusuke fumed and raised a fist in your direction.

Puu made an angry face and said, "Puu." angrily.

You smiled down at Puu and rubbed his head gently.

Puu snuggled against your hand and made a soft, "Puu."

You chuckled and shook your head before looking up at Yusuke, "Looks like you got competition, eh, Yusuke?"

"Oh, no you don't." Yusuke shouted as he charged you.

You laughed and back flipped and landed at the bottom of the steps of the temples porch. Puu buried deeper into your arms so he wouldn't fall. Yusuke jumped off the porch and pulled you into a headlock.

"Puu." You whispered to him.

Puu flew out of your arms and landed on the porch rail. You grabbed Yusuke by the wrist and flipped him over your shoulder. You ran backwards a couple of yards before you bounced up and down on your toes will holding up your arms in a fighting pose.

"How about it, Yusuke? You and me, here and now, wanna fight?"

Yusuke smiled as he stood up and faced you. "Sure why not. I need to knock some sense into you anyway."

Genkai motioned Yusuke and yourself towards the training grounds so you wouldn't destroy her house. Kurama, Hiei, Izumi, Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara who just arrived and Puu stood next to Genkai and in Puus case perched on Genkais shoulder. You faced Yusuke who stood on the opposing side of the training arena.

"Training match round one, Dimwit Vs. Prisoner. Begin." Genkai shouted.

You blinked at the nickname before shrugging and crossing your arms. Yusuke watched your movements very closely since he hasn't every seen you fight seriously. You smirked before vanishing. Yusuke blinked and looked to the right of him, the left of him, behind him, in front of him and above him.

"Where is she?" Yusuke asked himself.

"Try below." You said as you grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the ground.

You flipped out of the ground and twisted so you landed facing Yusuke. Yusuke head was the only thing that wasn't underground. His expression was priceless; it was a mixture of confusion and anger. You smiled and saluted mockingly. Yusuke growled lowly and his aura shot up. The earth around him slowly broke away and rocks rose into the air. Once enough of the ground broke away Yusuke leaped from his prison and charged you his fist raised. You sidestepped and elbowed him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up you grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him into a tree. Yusuke slide down the trunk of the tree and fell to his knees. He slowly stood and he glared at you when he was at his feet. You smiled humorously before turning serious and vanishing again. You reappeared in front of Yusuke crouched lowly to the ground your fist raised. You punched him in the stomach and swiped his feet from under him. Yusuke fell but he never hit the ground. You had grabbed him by the collar and jumped into the air. You spun him around multiple times before releasing him. He went flying and slammed harshly into a tree. You back flipped and landed on the ground smoothly. You watched as the tree split in half causing Yusuke to fall fifty feet. He slammed into the ground face first. You flinched slightly when he did. Yusuke had gotten up and now was storming towards you. You smiled and gathered white energy in your right hand. Yusuke seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He aimed shaped his right hand into a gun and the tip of his pointer finger glowed blue.

"Spirit Gun." Yusuke shouted causing the blue energy to fire at its target, you.

You smiled and wordlessly fired your white energy at Yusuke. Both energy collided and tried to force each other back. Both energy went through the opposing and hit their targets simultaneously. The smoke cleared and Yusuke and you stood there both fine but equally scuffed up. You charged Yusuke as he charged you. You punched Yusuke at the same time he punched you in the face. You both went flying back and slammed into the ground behind you. You sat up and shook your head before rubbing the bruise on your left cheek.

"Damn that hurt." You swore as you stood up.

Yusuke was also standing he looked unfazed. You looked at Izumi and smirked, she smirked back.

"Alright enough toying around lets get serious." You declared as you raised your aura.

It swirled around you and slowly lifted you into the air. Rocks flew up and disintegrated one by one. Your eyes flashed white before the blue was replaced by a calm gray. A slim aqua diamond appeared on your forehead as long as two small aqua triangles that pointed to the corner of each eye from the cheek. Your hair undid and lengthened to your waist as it did starting from the roots and down your hair turned silver. Your outfit changed into a white elbow length sleeved skintight midriff shirt that showed your stomach, and white skintight hip hugging pants that flowed out at your knees. In the center of your chest attached to your shirt appeared an aqua stone. On your hands appeared aqua fingerless skintight gloves. On your feet appeared white ankle boots. Above your eyes aqua eye shadow appeared as long as white nail polish on your claws. Yusuke was starring at you as well as everyone else, except for Izumi. You landed softly and smiled at Yusuke. You sighed and took a deep breath as wind blew around you briefly. You held out your hand like you where holding something. Slowly a molecule at a time starting from the point of the blade and ending at the hilt that was in your hand a blade formed. You smirked at your handy work before running along the inside edge of the arena. You turned into a white and aqua blur that was hard for mere humans to keep up with. You leaped into the air and slashed diagonally at Yusuke. A slash appeared from his right shoulder to the center of his chest. Yusuke grabbed his chest and blood ran through his fingers. You smirked and charged him blade raised. The blade went through his stomach and exited him back. You removed your blade causing Yusuke to fall onto one knee.

You looked at Genkai as you destroyed your blade, "Call the match."

"Don't count me out yet." Yusuke hissed as he punched you in the stomach with an aura-surrounded fist.

You stood still and didn't even flinch.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" You asked Yusuke.

Yusuke stared at you before throwing another pouch at you. Once again you didn't flinch. You sighed before punching Yusuke in the stomach with an aura-surrounded fist. Yusuke doubled over and coughed up blood.

"You're in need of medical treatment, Yusuke." You said as you stepped back and Yusuke fell to the ground.

"Winner, Prisoner." You deformed and kneeled next to Yusuke.

You flipped him onto his back and placed your hands on his wounded chest. "I apologize but this is going to hurt, Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded giving you the signal to continue. Your hands glowed white and you slowly repaired his skin one molecule and one skin layer at a time. Yusuke started screaming causing you to close your eyes. After a half an hour the process was complete. Yusuke had passed out from the pain fifteen minutes earlier. You smiled weakly before groaning and falling backwards unconscious.

**Three Days later**

Your eyes flew open as sunlight beamed across them. You groaned as you rolled over and pulled the covers over your head.

"Damn sunlight." You whispered before falling back asleep.

**An hour later**

"Come on, Alexandria, it doesn't take you three days to replenish your energy." Izumi said as she shook you by the shoulders.

You snorted lightly as you stirred but didn't wake up. Izumi sighed as she looked down at you before she grabbed the covers and pulled them off of you. You shivered before curling up into a ball in the center of the bed. The red t-shirt you where wearing as a nightgown bunched up around your waist as you did, shoving off your white underwear. Izumi grabbed your pillow and whacked you in the head with it. You opened you eyes slightly and looked at Izumi.

"What do…you want?" You said yawning half way through her sentence.

"You have been sleeping for three days and the tournaments in a week. You have no time to slack off, so get your lazy ass out of bed." Izumi said before hitting you with the pillow again.

"Ok, ok sheesh." You muttered as you sat up and crossed your legs.

"Good now get dressed." Izumi said as she walked towards the door.

"Yes, mother." You called as Izumi closed the door behind her.

You heard Izumi sigh before walking down the hall. You smiled as you uncrossed your legs and swung them over the bedside. You stood and walked over to the closet and grabbed some cloths.

------------------------------

**Ok this is all i have typed on my computer so review and give me motivation to write. **


	8. The Night Of The New Moon!

I dont own YYH, but i own the plot and my OC!

**"Come on, Alexandria, it doesn't take you three days to replenish your energy." Izumi said as she shook you by the shoulders.**

**You snorted lightly as you stirred but didn't wake up. Izumi sighed as she looked down at you before she grabbed the covers and pulled them off of you. You shivered before curling up into a ball in the center of the bed. The red t-shirt you where wearing as a nightgown bunched up around your waist as you did, shoving off your white underwear. Izumi grabbed your pillow and whacked you in the head with it. You opened you eyes slightly and looked at Izumi.**

**"What do…you want?" You said yawning half way through her sentence.**

**"You have been sleeping for three days and the tournaments in a week. You have no time to slack off, so get your lazy ass out of bed." Izumi said before hitting you with the pillow again.**

**"Ok, ok sheesh." You muttered as you sat up and crossed your legs.**

**"Good now get dressed." Izumi said as she walked towards the door.**

**"Yes, mother." You called as Izumi closed the door behind her.**

**You heard Izumi sigh before walking down the hall. You smiled as you uncrossed your legs and swung them over the bedside. You stood and walked over to the closet and grabbed some cloths.**

Chapter Eight- The Night Of The New Moon!

You entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. You stripped and put your dirty cloths in the hamper. You stepped into the shower and sighed as cold water fell over you. You pulled the curtain closed so water wouldn't fall onto the floor. You washed your hair and conditioned it before washing your body. You rinsed off the suds and stood under the water as it sprayed over you, even when the suds where gone. You sighed again but this time out of frustration.

You closed your eyes disoriented and thought. "Today's the new moon, and this is the only time I can go to be trained by my parents for the tournament but I'm afraid that if I leave Dreth will come and harm my friends."

"Go, Alexandria, you need to complete your training. I'll protect everyone while your gone." A voice sounded in your head.

"Izumi." You said as you sighed, "Are you sure? I don't want to force you into something you wish not to do."

"Yes, sister, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Izumi."

"You're welcome."

"Izumi?"

"Yeah?"

"When I get back I promise we'll have our girl talk."

"I would like that." After Izumi said that the mental link disconnected.

You smiled as you turned off the water then stepped out of the shower and onto the tile floor of the bathroom. You grabbed your towel from the rack and dried off your hair then your body. You threw it into the hamper and pulled on your new outfit.

You now wore a red cami tank top and red jean short shorts. Up to your thighs on both legs you wore red fishnet tights and on your feet you wore black ankle high boots. On your right wrist you wore a black leather studded bracelet and around your neck you wore a black leather studded chocker.

You smiled to yourself as you brushed your hair and put it up it its normal fashion with a black ribbon. You put down your brush before leaving the room.

You walked past the bed and exited the bedroom. You walked down the hallway your hair swishing determinedly with each step. You walked through the main room and into the living room.

You saw Kurama reading a book as he sat in an armchair. Kuwabara and Genkai where playing video games and by the looks of it, Genkai was virtually winning. Yusuke was leaning against a wall with his arm crossed and an aggravated look on his face.

You heard him mutter, "Genkai." And smirked seemed that he played her and lost.

Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, of course, staring out in the distance. You heard bustling from the kitchen and knew the girls where making breakfast.

You started humming as you walked up to Yusuke. You stopped in front of him and smiled. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you against him. You sighed and rested your right cheek against his chest.

"Yusuke, I have to tell you something." You whispered so he was the only one who could hear.

"What, is there something wrong?" Yusuke asked in a hushed tone.

"Sort of."

"What are you leaving again?"

You closed your eyes and nodded slightly.

"What?" Yusuke screamed as he grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed you roughly outwards, his hands never leaving your shoulders.

You flinched and sighed; you knew he was going to reach like this.

"Yusuke, I…" You where cut of when Yusuke shouted, "You can't leave again."

You frowned and crossed your arms across your chest. "Look here, I have to leave. Like it or not. I'm sorry but I have to."

"You don't have to go, you want to go. You want to leave us, me, again. Fine, I don't care. Go!"

You glared before sighing, "Yusuke…" Once again you where interrupted, "Go."

Tears of frustration and sadness ran down your cheeks, you nodded causing the tears to fly off your face. There was a crack and you where gone. Izumi growled as she came from the kitchen. She like everyone else heard, and she was pissed. She stopped in front of Yusuke and in one sharp and swift motion slapped him.

With You

You swore as you looked upon the temple that you landed in front of.

"Yusuke, he's so damn stubborn. He wont let me explain. When I get back he's going to regret it." You muttered as you held your hand out in front of you palm up.

Aqua molecules twisted from the sky like a calm dance and into your our stretched hand. They slowly made a clear medium sized oval crystal. The aqua twister vanished inside the crystal turning it aqua. You clenched your fingers around the crystal before crossing your arms. You walked over to the temple and kneeled on the wooden steps. Inside of the temple was a medium sized statue of a dragon, which had its mouth wide open. You placed the crystal in between his jaws and it started to glow a bright aqua. You bowed your head and placed your hands on your knees.

You took a deep breath before speaking, "I can feel the night beginning. Separate me from the living. Understanding me. After all I've seen. Piecing every thought together. Find the words to make me better. If I only knew how to pull myself apart. All that I'm living for. All that I'm dying for. All that I cant ignore all at night. All I'm wanted for. Although I wanted more. Lock the last open door- my ghost are gaining on me. I believe dreams are sacred. Take my darkest fear and play them. Like a lullaby. Like a reason why. Like a play of my obsessions. Make me understand the lesson. So ill find myself. So I wont be lost again."

The crystal brightened and a stream of light shot from it and wrapped around you. It pulled you forward and into the crystal. A peaceful drifting feeling washed over you as you fell through the eternal aqua river. As you fell your hair came undone and blew behind you; as it did starting from the roots, it turned silver and lengthened to your waist. Your eyes closed and as you did a slim aqua diamond appeared on your forehead, as did two small aqua triangles that pointed to the corner of each eye from the cheek. Your outfit that you were wearing ripped away in thin ribbons and disappeared behind you in the aqua river. Ribbons flew towards you from all sides and wrapped around you in quick elegant pace. Shimmering light of light colors surrounded you and gently caressed you. As it did you body was covered with the outline of your goddess outfit. Then with a calm breeze your goddess outfit turned solid. You opened your eyes and they had turned a calm gray.

You landed in a snow-covered field and the snow blew around you causing your hair to wrap around you in a white-sheeted blanket.

"Alexandria?" Someone spoke in a calm tender voice.

You gasped and dropped to your knees and bowed lowly.

"Rise my child."

You smiled as you stood and looked at your mother then your father.

Cherise had mid-back silver hair and neat bangs. She had bright blue eyes that held laughter and love. She wore a pair of navy lose fitting pants and a red skin tight tank top with a silver jacket that was unbuttoned and that hung below her knees over it. She wore black ankle high boots on her feet and a navy crystal around her neck on a silver chain. On her face she had similar markings to Alexandria's just they were red and not aqua. She had pale peach skin and was about five feet and twelve inches tall. She looked around the age of thirty-one. (a/n- remember Cherise and Marsoco died when Alexandria was four and when Izumi was three. So there age never changed, so don't try to figure out how old Cherise and Marsoco where when Alexandria was born. It would be wrong.)

Marsoco wore black lose jeans and a white t-shirt. He wore black sneakers. He had gray eyes and short blond hair with black running through it. He had pale peach skin and had two thin stripes on his cheeks, they where a light purple color. His ears where pointed and he looked about six feet and seven inches tall. He looked about thirty- five years old.

Marsoco walked up to you and gripped your chin lightly, "Your eyes hold much sadness, what is wrong?"

"Dreth." Was your reply.

Your father's eyes flashed causing you to flinch lightly.

"There's more, I wish to tell my friends what I am but I am unsure if that is a wise decision."

Your father released you and stepped back as your mother walked up to you and hugged you lovingly.

"Tell them, Alexandria, tell them and most importantly tell him." Cherise whispered into your ear.

You heart clenched at the word him, obviously meaning Yusuke, and you nodded, "Yes, mother."

"Good, Hon, now shall we start the real reason you're here." Cherise asked as she released you and stepped back.

You smirked and nodded, "Yes."

You Know the drill, R&R!! Thank You!!


	9. Starting Point!

-

I dont own YYH but i do own the plot and my OC!

-

**"Good, Hon, now shall we start the real reason you're here." Cherise asked as she released you and stepped back.**

****

**You smirked and nodded, "Yes."**

-

**"Our eyes are placed at the front of our heads because it is more important to look forward than to look back."**

-

_Chapter nine- Starting Point!_

A Week Later

You looked down from your place in a tree and watched the consistence for this years dark tournament.

You where wearing a red and black tunic. And black fighting shoes. Your hair was up in a red ribbon and a Katanna was placed in the red sash around your waist.

You smirked they all looked like weaklings. You looked to the right and saw your team, everyone except for Izumi that is. You frowned and leaped over to them. You landed in front of Yusuke and glared at him. You unsheathed your Katanna and placed it at Yusukes neck.

"Where is she?" You hissed as your eyes turned gray and your aura rose.

Yusuke gulp and stared into your eyes, which where burning with anger.

"Dreth has her." Yusuke whispered.

"What?" You roared, "When did this happen?"

"About two days ago."

"Alexandria, calm down, let him go." Kurama eased.

You growled lowly and turned your now blood red eyes at Kurama. "Where is she?" You roared causing all noise to stop.

"Dreth has her." Yusuke repeated calmly, yet nervously as he looked at the blade at his throat. "Umm, Alexandria. Would you lower…"

You cut him of by sheathing your katana. "Where is Dreth?" You asked calmly.

"Unknown." Kurama answered.

You clenched your fist; your claws dug into your palms and blood dripped from your hands, and you closed your eyes. You took a deep breath before opening your eyes and holding out your right fist. "I promise: I will search every inch of this realm, and the next to find Izumi. To find Dreth, and once I find him; I will kill him. Make him suffer, die in the post painful way possible so he knows the true meaning of pain and of death." After saying this you walked past your teammates and boarded the boat.

Yusuke looked at you and sighed. He knew your promise was one you wouldn't break and he knew you where know on a mission that could kill you and he knew no matter how much he didn't want you to do this you would, and you would kill anyone who got in the way.

"Hn. Ready detective?' Hiei monotone as he looked at you calmly.

Yusuke nodded and the rest of the team followed you onto the boat.

You sighed as you looked over the rail of the boat at the ranging water. The boat had left port a half hour ago and you hadn't moved an inch from your current spot. "Izumi, I will save you. If it cost me my life so be it, it would be well worth it. I would die for something, rather than nothing." You thought as you looked at the aqua pendant in your hand. "Mother, Father give me strength for this mission." The pendent flashed gold as if giving you a reply. You sighed desperately as you tied the pendants rope around your neck. It fell loosely over your top when you released it.

"Calming isn't it?"

You snorted not even bothering to look at Yusuke.

"I'm sorry."

You ignored him and lifted your left hand so the palm was out and facing him. Your palm glowed white and Yusuke flew back across the boat as if an invisible train struck hit him.

"Take you apology and shove it up your ass." You whispered scornfully before walking away, hands shoved in your tunics pockets.

You would have left the dock but you stopped when the pirate captain announced, "Welcome ladies and gents, demons and humans of the likes. I would like to you to Master Dreths Dark Tournament. In a matter of moments we will start the battles to see who will go to Hanging Neck Island to fight in the Dark tournament. So while we wait pick your one and only fighter."

"I'll go." You announced as you walked up to your teammates. "I have aggression and anger that's ready to be aimed towards some unlucky demons."

"And teammates." Yusuke muttered painfully as he rubbed his head.

"You say something?" You asked crossly your eyes burning red.

Yusuke shivered and held up his hands defensively. "No."

"Good, because if you did I would have to cut off your head and force you to eat it through your nose." After you said that you vanished and landed on the battle platform.


End file.
